


Desires

by Luckless_Salmon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Evening blowies, F/M, Horny-Shy Dimitri is the shit, Masturbation, PWP, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckless_Salmon/pseuds/Luckless_Salmon
Summary: Sometimes it was easy to forget Dimitri was a young man with desires just like everyone else. Honestly just horny young lovers.





	Desires

Days like today dragged on forever. It had begun with a sizable stack of paperwork on her desk; while Seteth’s gentle reminders about this or that were typically appreciated, today they felt more akin to a cheese grater being taken to her skull. Combined with an afternoon chock-full of bitchy partitioners, Byleth was feeling rather drained by the time evening had rolled around. Perhaps that’s why she had agreed with Flayn’s suyggestion of taking the night off, and thus found herself fiddling with the door to her quarters.

The lock appeared to be activated, which was rather peculiar; she and Dimitri tended to leave the door unlatched while inside the room simply for ease of access. Candlelight peeked through the crack near the threshold, however, which suggested he was inside. It was possible he had simply forgotten to extinguish the fireplace or had left the door locked upon entering; Byleth, frankly, didn’t have the brainpower to spare thinking it through too thoroughly and chose to simply use her key instead.

Had she paused, taken note of the heavy breathing clearly audible from the other side of the wood, she may been aware of just what her husband was up to.

When the heavy mahogany door swung open, Dimitri gasped, sitting on the edge of their shared bed looking absolutely horrified. In a flurry of lightning-fast movements, he managed to throw himself backwards into his hearty mantle, wrapping himself into the thick fur and feathers of the garment. All and all, it was rather suspicious. 

Byleth said as much as she softly closed the door behind her, walking casually into the room. “Dimitri, are you quite alright?”

“I-I’m fine,” he stuttered out, attempting to shimmy into his cape. The flush that typically appeared on his cheekbones in moments of embarrassment had spread throughout the entirety of his face, painting it a cherry.

“Really? You seem a bit... unsettled,” Byleth continued, making her way over to their bed; an unkempt mound of Dimitri’s clothing was piled on the floor, in between the head-board and nightstand. “Are you trying to hide an injury from me again? You should know better by now.”

“No! No, definitely not. I’m just a bit tired, resting before dinner and all that.” There was an awkward pause wherein Dimitri stared up at Byleth with a flustered attempt at a poker face while Byleth stared blankly down at Dimitri. Finally, he added “Have you eaten yet? If not, I believe Mercedes was attempting to track you down earlier...”

Byleth hummed, mildly bemused. “You take me for a fool, love. There’s no way you are throwing me off the trail that easily. Now, if you don’t mind...”

With that, the young woman lunged for her husband, groping blindly for the hands she knew held the garment shut. Dimitri ‘eep-ed’ in a manner most undignified for a king, attempting to roll away from Byleth’s intrusive hands; he felt almost like a child, fleeing from his parents after being caught doing something naughty. Although not too far off the mark in some regards, the stakes here were much higher. That’s why he felt his heart sink when she managed to pin him, to yank his hands away from where they were clutched at his chest. 

How _mortifying_ to be caught in the act like this. 

His cock stood erect, veins bulging and a droplet of precum slowly dripping down the shaft. Byleth felt a fire begin to burn in her belly at the sight, and she unconsciously licked her lips. 

“I’m so sorry, this is incredibly embarrassing,” Dimitri lamented, draping a hand over his face. His hips were trembling wildly in the way they always did when he was aroused. “I know this is improper, b-but I’ve just been so stressed out and I figured you would be in your office late again this evening...”

Byleth leaned in closer to her husband’s cock, marveling at its sizable length and girth. What a lucky woman she was...

“Worry not, beloved, it’s totally normal for you to feel this way... I just wish you would let me know so that I may offer my assistance.” 

“Ah, I don’t want to bother you with such silly urges,” he remarked, his single icy blue eye following her every move with great intensity. “You have so much on your plate already, you needn’t be bothered with a wanton young man such as myself. I can just... finish up in the wash room.”.

Byleth hummed lowly, adjusting herself to sit squarely between Dimitri’s spread thighs. She made sure to breath directly onto his aroused cock as she continued. 

“Ah, but that’s where you seem to misunderstand me,” she practically cooed, running nimble fingers along his pronounced hipbones. “I want nothing more... than to have a belly full of your cum.” 

With that, she engulfed his shaft fully, making sure to run her tongue along the pulsing veins littering it’s surface. Dimitri practically mewled her name, fisting her hair erratically all the while. For such a large and imposing man, it always surprised Byleth just how sensitive he could be.

“Your mouth feels amazing,” Dimitri groaned, head tilted back against the soft sheets. “It’s no wonder they call you the progenitor god.”

Byleth expelled a puff of air from her nose, pausing momentarily in her ministrations to pinch at her husbands muscular thighs. He joked about her divinity often, but she had never found it particularly funny. That being said, Dimitri had a reputation for having the lamest humor in the Officer’s Academy; she couldn’t claim to expect anything more.

“Sorry, sorry,” he whimpered, tone falling somewhere between that of a giggle and a gasp. “You just get such a serious look on your face... want you to smile... feel good too...”

Thoughtful, always so thoughtful. 

Byleth ran her teeth gently up his cock, pulling her mouth off with an audible ‘pop.’

“Later, now I want to make you feel good. After all, we wouldn’t want his majesty feeling neglected, would we?”

Dimitri stifled a groan, reaching down in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure growing in his groin. Perhaps it was his due to his ever-present self-deprecative tendencies, but he allowed her to easily swat his fingers away. 

“Could you imagine the scandal if the King of Faerghus got an erection during a religious service?!” she teased, trailing dainty fingers up the supple skin of his ballsacks. “What would the people think?”

Byleth had to suppress her own shudder as she watched another droplet of precum dribble out of Dimitri’s cock; watching this man, such a strong leader in his own right, practically fall apart at her words made her core burn with desire. As of such, she took him fully back into her mouth. 

After a few more moments of Byleth’s vulgar slurping, Dimitri grunted our a soft ‘close,’ before attempting to dislodge himself. While she much preferred he come into her mouth and he had no problem when she finished with him at the helm, Dimitri still felt trepidation about the act. Once, at her prodding, he had admitted he felt a bit as if he was using and abusing her by doing so.

_ ‘I overheard some serving girls talking about how they hated when their lovers came inside,” he muttered, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his head. “I would never want you to feel that way.' _

Unlike those other women, Byleth was a dirty, dirty girl; she cherished the salty taste of Dimitri on her tongue, fantasized about it even. Hence, she latched onto his hips with her hands and refused to let go until he had released fully into her mouth. Even after, when he had collapsed boneless beneath her, she took her time cleaning his cock completely before settling into his warm embrace. 

“Thank you for dinner, love,” Byleth cooed softly after several minutes, relishing in the way Dimitri was practically worshipping her body with his lips. He was such a devout boy. “But I think I have a bit of room left for dessert if you are up for it.”

Dimitri hummed, voice gravelly and low as he trailed kisses from her sternum to her hip bones. “While I appreciate the offer, I think it’s my turn to feast, beloved.”

He continued his path downwards, hovering barely over the crotch of her small clothes. She squirmed as she felt his warm breath against her nether regions, green eyes coming to rest on his single blue one. “I am just a ravenous young man, after all.”

Byleth could only nod, providing her consent before he feasted.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna upload this in a few days but I'm slightly disappointed in my recent work so just throwing everything at the wall before disappearing for a bit. It's been fun. Thanks for reading!


End file.
